Daisy the Babysitter
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Daisy is forced from letters by Bowser and Donkey Kong to babysit Bowser Jr. and Diddy. With Mario, Luigi, and Peach willing to help, can Daisy be able to keep Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong under control?
1. Babysitting Option for Daisy

Yoshizilla: Hehehehehe...yeah, I decided that since I was playing Mario Sports titles for the Nintendo 64 and the Nintendo Gamecube lately, I'd make a story about Princess Daisy, Bowser Jr., and Diddy Kong (since I have weird dreams about Daisy babysitting Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong). So, here's to you, readers - Daisy the Babysitter!

Disclaimer: Princess Daisy, Bowser Jr., Diddy Kong, and any other Mario-related characters belong to Nintendo, because if we own them, they'd be dead. (snickers, and gets head bonked) Owwww! It was a joke..(mutters to self)

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, with Princess Peach's Castle standing tall in the sunlight..."

Hey Daisy, come take a look at this!" Peach said, holding a letter that was signed from Bowser, "You got a letter!"

Princess Daisy sighed, walking slowly out of the living room. "Yes, what is it?" She was disappointed that she had yet no job at all.

Peach handed Daisy the letter. "Well, you'd probably be happy and a tiny bit disappointed, but then again, you'll be happy at least," She said, smiling.

Daisy looked at Peach strangely. She placed her hands on her hips and looked oddly at Peach. "Umm...Peach, why exactly are you smiling at me like I'm crazy?"

Peach chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "Oh, you're so silly, Daisy!" She tapped Daisy on her left shoulder. "Just read the letter!"

Daisy sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine, if it'll make you happy." She cleared her throat and opened the letter. "Dear Princess Daisy, or whatever the heck you are...I want you to babysit my son, Bowser Jr., while I take a vacation cruise to Kanto. I won't be back in a week. Good luck watching Junior, signed..." She gasped and dropped the letter. "BOWSER!?"

Peach blinked. "Daisy, is there something wrong?"

Daisy shuddered, having bad memories of what happened in the Mario Kart Grand Prix several years ago. "Well...you remember what happened in the Mario Kart Grand Prix in 2003, right?" Peach covered her mouth with her left hand, and she nodded. "Oh yeah...wasn't that when Bowser Jr. stripped off your dress?"

Daisy nodded slowly, whimpering. "Yeah...of all the children in the Mushroom Kingdom, why do I have to babysit the son of-"

"MAILCALL!!" The carrier Paratroopa shouted, dropping mail on both Peach and Daisy. He then fluttered off.

Peach got out, and she shook her head. She looked at the various letters. "Mamma mia...look at all this mail?"

Daisy giggled, looking at a letter for Luigi. "Well, Mario and Luigi are celebrities. You kinda have to expect this."

Peach nodded, smiling. "Yeah." She giggled, until she noticed a letter from Donkey Kong. "Oh? Daisy, it's for you," She said, picking up the letter and handing it to Daisy.

Daisy dropped the Luigi letter and opened the Donkey Kong letter. 'Hmmm...it says, "Dear Princess Daisy, it's your friend, Donkey Kong, or DK. Me and Candy King are headin' off for a cruise with Bowser, so Diddy Kong's going to come over for a few days..." She screamed. "DIDDY KONG TOO!? AW GREAT!!" She slapped her forehead. "First I have a treacherous Koopa brat, and now it's this monkey!" She then buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

Peach rubbed Daisy's back. "There, there, Daisy. It can't be that bad. It's only for a few days."

Daisy sniffled. "Yeah, but it'll feel more like a whole MONTH with those two driving me crazy..."

Peach thought for a moment. "Hold your horses, Daisy. I think I have an idea."

Daisy wiped a tear from her right eye. "Yeah? What is it?"

Peach whispered into Daisy's ear. "If Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong cause you trouble, you can send up Mario and Luigi to teach them a lesson."

Daisy cheered, jumping up in the air with joy. "WHOOPIE!! That's perfect, Peach!" She gave Peach a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She ran back inside, happy and comforted.

Peach blushed a bit, but she managed to smile as she rubbed her cheek. "Awwww...I'm just glad that Daisy's fine and chiper now." She pondered. "Though maybe I should keep an eye out for her..." She walked inside, looking back at the balcony, and going into the castle. 


	2. 1st Day of Terror

Yoshizilla: Well, I'm glad that you guys enjoyed the beginning! I'll just explain it now - Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong have already arrived, so there's no need for you folks to be put through the introductry stuff. Anyway, enjoy the chapter following this pointless author note!

* * *

Princess Daisy woke up, in her personal, yellow bed. She picked up her alarm clock, which was ringing loudly. She sighed and placed it down. "Man...I need a new alarm clock..."

"WAKE UP!!" Bowser Jr. screamed, making Diasy jump up into the ceiling. He laughed on the ground. "Hahahahahahaha! I got you by surprised, Daisy!"

Daisy growled. "Grrr...Bowser Jr., I told you not to pop up like that!" She snapped, "Don't you have any pity?"

Bowser Jr. rolled his eyes. "Pffft! As if!" He scoffed, opening the door, "After all, you aren't a top-class babysitter, are you?"

Daisy gritted her teeth. "Why you little-AHHHH!!!" She fell down onto her bed, causing it to break. Daisy moaned, with swirley eyes replacing her regular eyes. "Urgh..."

"Race you to the kitchen!" Bowser Jr. laugh, speeding out of the room.

Daisy got up and fixed her hair. "Sigh...I really wish Bowser taught him matters, at least..." She said, as she started picking out a dress to wear from her many, very identical dresses.

* * *

A few minutes later, in the kitchen, Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong were munching down on donuts they saved from last night. Daisy's left eye twitched, and she placed her hands on her hips.

"And just WHAT are you kids eating?" She snapped, snatching the donuts from Diddy.

Diddy got on the table and started shouting. "Hey! We were eating those!" He said, acting like a 5-year-old kid in a tandrum.

Daisy shook her head. "Tch, tch, tch! You shouldn't be eating donuts, they aren't healthy." Bowser Jr. then got out of his chair and kicked Diasy in her right shin. "OWWWW!!"

"Says you," Bowser Jr. taunted, snatching the donuts back from Daisy. "What's wrong with eatin' donuts? They're DELECIOUS!" He took out a chocolate donut and started munching on it.

Diddy nodded in agreement. "Yeah! And they make us all jolly and fun!" He grabbed a regular donut and munched it down, burping afterwards.

Daisy grabbed both Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong by their ears. "First of all, donuts aren't breakfast. Second, they aren't healthy at ALL! And third, they make you fat-" She was interrupted by Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong's crying. She covered her ears. "OWWW!!! You don't have to cry about it!"

"But...but..." Diddy sniffled, blowing a hankerchief, "But we like eating donuts!"

Bowser Jr. wiped a tear from his right eye. "Yeah. How can we have fun and be eating something at the same time...?"

Daisy sighed. "You know what? How about we play a game...?"

Bowser Jr. and Diddy started cheering, jumping up and down in excitement. "Yeah! Yeah! We like to play a game! We like to play a game!"

Daisy chuckled evilly to herself. "Good...I just know the one..." She cackled evilly.

Bowser Jr. and Diddy both stared blankly at Daisy, slightly freaked out.

Daisy sweatdropped, and she chuckled nervously, dawdling her fingers. "Ehehehe...I mean...let's play!"

* * *

Outside the giant interior of Princess Peach's Castle, Daisy and the two young characters were in a baseball field.

"SO what are we going to play?" Bowser Jr. asked, making a sketch of himself beating up Mario in the dirt.

Daisy smirked, taking out a baseball bat. "Well...how about we play baseball?" She suggested.

Diddy gawked. "Baseball? I hate baseball!" He ran behind Daisy and kicked her in the butt.

"YEOW!!" Daisy screamed jumping in the air from the kick and holding her butt in pain.

Bowser Jr. laughed out loud, pointing at Daisy. "Haw-haw! You got kicked in the butt!" He then started to sketch Diddy kicking Daisy in the butt in the dirt.

Daisy landed back down, stomping on top of Diddy. "How rude you are, Diddy!" She scolded, moving her finger as she spoke, "If you do that again, I'll stomp on you good!"

Diddy moaned in pain, being squished by Daisy's hard shoes. "Urk...yes, Daisy..."

Daisy sighed, putting her right palm on her face. "Man, it's going to be a LOOOONG set of days..." She said to herself, getting off of Diddy and picking up her baseball bat. She pointed the baseball bat upwards, and then shouted, "It's time for some good ol' fashion baseball!" 


	3. 2nd Day of Terror

Yoshizilla: Yup, it's the next new, randomnized chapter! This time, Daisy not only has to think about Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong's matters, but she also has to get control of her stomach! So enjoy the following chapter!

* * *

It was morning on Day 2 for Daisy's babysitting task. Mario and Luigi have left to go get rid of some pestering Goombas. Daisy wakes up, only to see Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr. jumping up and down on the bed.

"What are you two DOING!?" Daisy said in disbelief/

Bowser Jr. laughed. "Wehehehe! We're jumping on the bed, of course!"

"Yee-haw!" Diddy Kong laughs, "This is better than the time me and Dixie destroyed Kremling Island!"

Daisy growled. "Get off of MY bed!" She kicked Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong off the bed.

Bowser Jr. and Diddy both had tears in their eyes, and they started to cry.

Daisy sweatdropped, waving her hands. "No, no, no! Don't cry! I'll...do something fun for you!" She shouted to them.

Diddy stopped crying. 'Okay," He said, smiling.

Bowser Jr. shook his head, getting the tears out of his eyes. "All right!" He said, laughing, "Take us to Ceasar's Pizza Palace!"

Daisy got out of her bed, and she placed her hands on her hips. "You two can't be serious! That's FAR away, and it's in Onett!"

Bowser Jr. and Diddy got on their knees, going up to Daisy and begging. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEEEASE!?"

Daisy sweatdropped. "Well..."

Bowser Jr. and Diddy both started to cry again, being louder.

Daisy covered her ears. "Oh, all right! We'll go to Onett!" She said, getting on her shoes.

Bowser Jr. and Diddy cheered, as they started to dance together.

* * *

An hour later, the threesome are now in Onett, where they are now walking to Ceasar's Pizza Palace.

"I can't wait to go into the ballpin!" Diddy clapped his hands together, "I'm gonna knock some noobs down with those fun plastic balls, and then I'm gonna-"

"I'm gonna draw grafitti all over the place, and then I'll blame it on the hobos outside!" Bowser Jr. laughed, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

Daisy slapped both Bowser Jr. and Diddy. "NO! We're just going to go there to eat, and that's that!"

Bowser Jr. and Diddy both moaned and grumbled to themselves as they walked into Ceasar's Pizza Palace.

Daisy sat down by a window-facing table, and she sighed. "All right, you guys go and get the food. I'll wait here."

Bowser Jr. and Diddy cheered, rushing to the front of the line.

Daisy sighed, putting her right hand on her forehead. "Oy, what did I do to deserve this? Bowser goes on vacation, Diddy Kong stays here since Donkey Kong and the others are probably doing renavations to Donkey Kong Island..."

"I feel your pain, young lass," Said an old Mushroom lady, patting Daisy on the back, "When I was your age, babysitting was like a difficult progress through high school." And she went babbling on for several minutes, while Bowser Jr. and Diddy started causing mischieve through the Ceasar's Pizza Palace.

Daisy groaned. "Listen, ma'am, can you please go somehwere else? You're rambling," She said to the old Mushroom lady.

The old Mushroom lady sighed. "All right. I can see I'm not wanted here. And then again..." She started to ramble again as she walked away.

Daisy sighed. "Great. It's been a few minutes, I had an old lady rambling, Bowser Jr. and Diddy are causing trouble." She put her right hand on the table. 'What else could go wrong?"

Suddenly, there were growling noises coming fron Daisy's stomach.

Daisy sighed, putting both of her hands on her stomach. "Great. Now I'm hungry and my stomach's growling. Could this day be any better?" She said, sarcastically.

"Hey Daisy, look at me!" Diddy shouted, throwing plastic balls at young Mushroom kids, who started running out, screaming and crying.

Bowser Jr. laughed evilly, spraying ketchup and mustard on all of the customers and the workers. "Yeah! What do you think of THIS, suckers!? Hehehehe!"

Daisy just shook her head, embarrassed and stressed. Her stomach was still growling. "Oh shut up," She said to her stomach, punching it. Daisy then moaned, since she punched her own stomach without thinking.

Bowser Jr. walked up to Daisy. "Hey Daisy, feelin' down?" He asked, smirking.

Daisy growled, looking at Bowser Jr. "Yes, yes I am. Why?"

Bowser Jr. laughed, taking out ketchup and mustard. "Up yours, Princess Lousy!" He sprayed the ketchup and mustard all over Daisy, and he then ran off, laughing his head off.

Daisy fumed, and she screamed in frustration, putting her hands on her head. She then resorted to banging her head on the table. 


	4. 3rd Day of Terror

Yoshizilla: Yuppity, I haven't given up on Daisy the Babysitter! This time, Diddy Kong and Bowser Jr. convince Daisy to buy a Nintendo 64, but she gets a PS2 instead. This won't end well...

* * *

It was the THIRD day of the Babysitting task...

"Mmmm...ice cream in the morning is SOOOO good!" Bowser Jr. laughed, eating a full bowl of vanilla ice cream, and throwing it several minutes later at the wall, laughing.

Diddy smaked his lips. "Ice cream!" He started eating a full bowl of chocolate ice cream, and he then threw the remians at Diasy, who was trying to sleep.

Daisy screamed, jumping up in surprise. "AHHH!!! WHAT THE!?" She looked down at her dress,w hich was splattered with chocolate ice cream.

Bowser Jr. and Diddy laughed, both of them high-fiving each other.

Daisy growled, gritting her teeth. "Diddy...Bowser Jr..." She took out a baseball bat and hid it behind her back. "I got something for you..."

Bowser Jr. walked towards Daisy, and he then kicked her in the knee. "Ha-ha! That always gets them everytime!' He started running off around the castle.

Diddy snatched the baseball bat from Diasy and tossed it out of the window. "Sorry, Daisy, but I'm afraid of baseball bats. They exist in caves..." He started trembling, whimpering.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Jeeze, I can't believe I have to watch these little..." She muttered to herself, when Bowser Jr. came back in, holding a paper with a drawn Nintendo 64 system on it.

"Hey orange breath, can you get us this game system?" Bowser Jr. pleaded, smiling, "It has 32 graphics and has and awesome controller scheme and-"

Daisy slapped Bowser Jr. "I do NOT have orange breath!" She shouted, slightly blushing.

Diddy laugehd his head off. "Of course you do! Everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom knows you have orange breath!"vDaisy started sobbing. "S-stop it!" She started crying, falling to her knees.

Diddy shrugged, and he started running around the room, screaing with joy.

Bowser Jr. blinked, and he then go on top of Daisy's head. "Come on, Diasy! Pweese?" He pleaded, as he started begging like a 5-year-old. "Can I can I can I can I can I-"

"Can we can we can we can we-" Diddy joined in, and Bowser Jr. also changed his words. The two then started again in unison, "Can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we-"

Daisy snapped, her left eye twitching badly. "YES!! YOU ANNOYANCES CAN HAVE YOUR STUPID, LITTLE GAME SYSTEM!!" She shouted, getting up, grabbing both Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong by the ear, and throwing them out of the window. She sighed and sat down in a rocking chair. "Lord, I don't know what I'm going to do with those two causing mischief everywhere..."

"Maybe you should go and convince yourself to actually get a Nintendo 64?" Bowser Jr. asked, his head popping out of Daisy's stomach.

Daisy screamed hysterically, and she jumped into Peach's arms, who just opened the door.

"What the...?' Peach asked, sweatdropping and looking oddly at Daisy, "What is going on...?"

Diasy started blabbering, giggling hysterically. "Hahahahahaha! Nintendo 64! Nintendo 64! NINTENDO SIXTY FOOOOOOOURRRR!!!!" She jumped out of Peach's arms and ran through the wall, busting it down.

Peach just stood there, blinking. "Uh...I don't have a clue WHAT is going on..."

"Clutz," Bowser Jr. said, grabbing Peach and stuffing her under the matress, going after Daisy and also busting another hole in the wall.

Diddy climbed back up the window and ran after Bowser Jr., busting yet ANOTHER hole in the already devestated wall.

Peach muffled, but they were hopeless, as Mario and Luigi were too busy watching...Seinfeld?

"You know, when I grow up, I wanna be like Kramer," Mario said, smiling.

Luigi rolled his eyes. "Mario, you're an idiot..." He muttered to himself, taking out a notepad and writing down "#45 on Why Mario is Stupid: He wants to be like Kramer".

* * *

Later, at the local game store in the Toad Town mall, Daisy is being dragged (in ROPES) by Bowser Jr. and DIddy Kong, who are pulling the ropes.

"So you know which one to get, right?" Bowser Jr. asked Daisy, tugging her harder.

Daisy moaned in pain, and she groaned, "Yeah, yeah. a stupid Nintendo 64, that's all you guys want." She then thought. 'Wait a minute, why can't you two go in to the game store?"

"Because we're animals, and we're dirt cheap," Diddy admitted, blushing and rubbing the back of his head with his left hand, chuckling nervously, "That, and Dixie would kill me if she found out that I would spend all of the Banana Coins on a game system."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Oh, I have to wonder..." She sarcastically said.

A few more feet, and Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong stopped, releasing the ropes and pushing Daisy forward.

"All right, go in, orange breath!" Bowser Jr. instructed.

Daisy sucked her lips. 'I can't if I'm TIED UP." She retorted.

Diddy Kong pulled the ropes off her, and he grabbed a random pitchfork, poking Daisy in the butt with it. 'Don't just stand there! Go! Go ! GOGOGOGOGOGO!" He shouted, poking Daisy more and more with the pitchfork.

Daisy moaned, being poked into the game store, and rubbing her sore rear end after making it inside. "Why that little stupid monkey...when I come back out..." She clutched her fist and cackled evilly. Afterwards, she sweatdropped and blushed - everyone in the store was staring blankly and strangely at her.

"Uhhhhhhhh...can we help you?" Said the Koopa storekeeper, handing two Mushroom girls a Sega Dreamcast.

Daisy walked up to the Koopa storekeeper and giggled. "Yes, I'd like the-" She paused, and tried to remember. "Hmmm...what was it those two annoyances wanted?"

The Koopa storekeeper pointed at a shelf of mint-condition PlayStation 2s. "Well, if you like, you can take one of these PS2s home for free. No one likes them, and they're starting to collect dust," He said, smiling.

Daisy snapped her fingers. "That's it!" She shouted, smiling and handing the Koopa storekeeper a check of $1,000,000 coins. "I'll take one PlayStation 2 system!"

"And you got yourself a deal, missy!" The Koopa storekeeper laughed, putting the check in the cash register and getting one of the PS2 systems, handing one to Daisy. As he watched her walking off, he shouted to her, "By the way, your breath smells like oranges!"

Daisy growled. "Some day...some day..." She muttered, heading outside, only to find neither Bowser Jr. or Diddy Kong there. She looked around. "Bowser Jr.? Diddy Kong?" She said, as she started looking for them. "Where did you two morons go?"

Another Koopa storekeeper appeared next to the first Koopa storekeeper. "Hehehe, you got her hook, line, and stinker. I never seen someone as gullible as her." He laughed.

The first Koopa storekeeper laughed along his second companion. "Yeah. Wait 'till she sees what's REALLY inside the box..." He and the 2nd Koopa storekeeper started to cackle evilly in unison, while Daisy continued looking around for Bowser Jr. and DIddy Kong. 


	5. 4th Day of Terror

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: It really shows how old this is when you look at this chapter and the previous chapters. That, and the fact that there's a newer fanfic that's coincidentally called Daisy The Babysitter, but with just Bowser Jr. only. Heh.

* * *

The FOURTH day of this babysitting nightmare was underway as Princess Daisy was snoozing in her orange colored standard kart while Bowser Jr. and Diddy Kong were up to no good, putting fart powder on Daisy's cinnamon raisin bagel, the trio being near the Moo Moo Meadows.

"She's gonna have a blast after this!" Bowser Jr. chuckled as he glanced at Diddy.

Diddy chuckled as he clapped his hands together. "Yeah, this is gonna be fun. She won't know what will hit her when the engine starts to crank."

"What are you two talking about?" Daisy asked as she yawned loudly, strecthing her arms, being in her normal yellow dress.

Bowser Jr. and Diddy placed their hands behind their back, whistling innocently as Bowser Jr. tossed away the green container containing fart powder. Looking at the two younglings oddly, Daisy grabbed the bagel and started eating it, gulping it down as she felt her stomach gurgle.

"What on earth...?" Daisy gawked as she placed her left hand on her stomach. "Why is my stomach gurgling after just one bit of the bagel?"

As she got up, Princess Daisy farted loudly, making her gasp in shock as the front of her dress was lifted, blushing from embarrassment. Bowser Jr. and Diddy both started laughing as they rolled on the smooth grass, while Daisy growled as she shook her arms angrily, accidentally letting out another toot.

"**Junior! Diddy!**" Daisy exclaimed angrily as she then was forced to hold down her dress as she released another deep pitched poot. "_What did you do to me!?_"

Diddy had tears in his eyes as he pointed at Daisy. "We put fart powder on your bagel while you weren't looking! Now you're a literal tuba!"

"Yeah! Play some more orchestrated music from your big butt, butt head!" Bowser Jr. taunted as he joyfully laughed.

Daisy attempted to grab both Bowser Jr. and Diddy, only to fall off the kart and fall flat on her face, her butt in the air with her dress down to reveal her yellow colored, orange stripped panties. Daisy farted again, much to her displeasure as Bowser Jr. and Diddy continued having a laughing fit.


End file.
